Masterpiece
by RagnarokSkurai
Summary: Slash. First things aren't always the best.


Everworld and all its characters are not mine, I just have fun with them.  
  
This is slash. Guy on guy (on guy) action. If it squicks you, don't read it. R for crude language and oblique sexual references. Yay. Have fun. I'm not sure exactly what this fic is or where it came from but I rather like it. Hope you do too.  
  
Masterpiece  
  
It was David and Jalil first.  
  
First. Not best, because let's face it, not many firsts are all that great. There's your first day of school after summer break, first trip to the dentist, first kiss (god, that can be awkward), first detention, first fight, first breakup. Lots of firsts are terribly bad actually, but David and Jalil together weren't bad. They merely weren't best.  
  
It was David and Christopher next.  
  
Second. The second things aren't all that great sometimes either. A second insult, for example, just compounds the one that came before it. And maybe your second breakup was worse than your first. Maybe it wasn't. Some seconds are better. Mostly they're just different. So second came David and Christopher. It was hard to say whether it was better or worse than David and Jalil. Something still wasn't all there. Something still wasn't quite right.  
  
Third was David, Jalil, and Christopher.  
  
Some people say the third time's a charm.  
  
~Christopher~  
  
It was weird. It was weird in a world that was the dictionary's definition of the word. Look up 'strange and unusual' and Everworld was right there, right next to 'what the fuck' and 'alternate universe'. Yeah, Everworld was weird. We were weirder.  
  
I was not prepared to be gay. Nope, sorry, that was not in Christopher's Great Life Plan. Not that I had much of a life plan, mind you. Mostly it was just that. Trying to stay alive. But things had settled down, ding-dong the witch was dead and all that. We'd all faded into Everworld permanently, even April, and we led the army back to Greece to train and recruit before taking on Ka Anor. I shoulda settled down a little, partied, found myself a hot babe to get over Etain. But I didn't. Nope. Instead I made myself sick with jealousy when I came across Jalil kissing David one day.  
  
David... David's a broken man now. I don't think he even knows it, but he's a shadow of himself. A sword-wielding, swearing, macho-hero shadow of himself, but a shadow nonetheless. Like one good look and he'd disappear. We'd watch him out of the corners of our eyes everywhere he went. Not because we didn't trust him, but because... because we didn't trust him with himself exactly. Like some days he shaved and some days he would't. Same with bathing. Same with changing his clothes, or eating. We mothered him, all of us. April the most but Jalil and I did our share. Then slowly, gradually, he got better. Jalil's influence.  
  
Seeing Jalil and David sitting in one chair in the front room and kissing was a bit of a shocker. Ok, a huge shocker. A drop my jaw and gape like an idiot shocker. Then I turned and walked out of the room, because I completely was not prepared for that. Not compared for the wave of jealousy and desire that swept over me. No, definitely not fucking prepared. Especially since I wasn't sure who I was jealous of.  
  
So how did it end up like this? With me giving David a blowjob, and Jalil walking in on us? And weirder still, not being mad? It was like he knew. He knew I wasn't trying to steal David away from him, that I wasn't trying to be a little bitch. I wanted David, but I was just... I just knew David needed it. David needed me. He needed *us*.  
  
~Jalil~  
  
Logic suggests it wouldn't work. David's too serious with me. With Christopher, he's lighter I suppose, but they grate on each other after awhile. The equation still doesn't balance. Somehow, some way, the three of us together make things work out.  
  
I'm still not sure how David and I happened. I'm not sure when things changed between us. Sometimes between the day Senna died and the day I kissed him. Not very helpful, I know. Maybe it was the night he collapsed in the hallway outside my room because he hadn't eaten all day. He was so fragile. And so strong at the same time. I didn't know what he was anymore. But I took him downstairs and made him eat something. And I kept a closer eye on him from then on.  
  
Christopher and David. I don't know. I don't deal well with emotions. Not most of them anyway. Anger and I get along well enough, but for some reason when I saw them together I was anything but angry. Maybe because. because it felt like they were *mine* Like the three of us belonged together. Because it felt right. And God knows that defied every moral code I've ever heard of. But in this place you have to make your own rules. And something that works so perfectly simply can't be wrong.  
  
~David~  
  
It was almost scary how easily we slipped into this. A seamless transition. Like it was something we were meant for. Whether we were or not, it works. April worries of course. She worries for all of us. But lately I think that maybe she's starting to understand that this isn't just some sort of orgy on overtime. That this actually means something. None of us use the l-word. I don't know if we ever will. Maybe because we all ready know. I love Jalil. He knows it. I love Chris. He knows it. They love me and I know it. We don't need to hear it every day to know it's still there. We all went into this knowing it isn't normal. Or maybe a better word is 'typical', because I don't think there's really anything wrong with this. The biggest fight we ever have is who gets the largest share of the covers.  
  
And there are definite physical advantages to being involved with two gorgeous guys at the same time. Definite advantages of all kinds. There's something very basic to all of this, something very natural about seeing both Jalil's dark brown hand and Christopher's slightly tanned one around me. Knowing that if I want to talk about something serious I go to Jalil. If I want a drinking buddy I've got Chris. Something about three bodies, six hands, three mouths, one... one purpose. Idea? Belief? Something about jalildavidchristopher, christopherjalildavid, davidchristopherjalil.  
  
I wonder if this would have worked before Everworld. Would we be able to fit together as well as we do now? We've all changed, I know that, but I wonder if Old World Jalil would ever have kissed David. Most times I don't think so. Another thing to thank Everworld for. Weird. In the beginning I never believed I would be grateful for this place. But now I am. Because the three of us would never be together otherwise. There's too many reasons it wouldn't work in the Old World. Here, the only reason is that we need each other. And that's reason enough.  
  
~April~  
  
I don't know what's going on. First, I thought that David and Jalil were hooking up. And then I thought maybe it was David and Christopher. Either way, cute couple right? But I was wrong. It was all three of them together. Like I said. I don't get it. But even though I am Catholic, I don't think homosexuality is a sin like some other people. I just don't get three people living together and sleeping together like that. Two people usually have enough problems. I lived in a middle-class neighborhood back in the Old World. Cute couples with cute kids and golden retrievers and swimming pools in the backyard. We're like something out of a sitcom. Three gay guys and their housemate.  
  
I'm not really getting how this works but I think we're all muddling through. I don't want to condemn them. I can't. Because they're all better this way. David smiles. Jalil isn't in his lab all the time. And Christopher's jokes have less of a bite. And there are these great moments, these golden Hallmark moments sometimes, like this morning when Christopher stole David's apple he had been eating, and he searched all over and under the table before finally realizing what happened to it. Even Jalil was laughing when David started to chase Chris all around the room. It ended up a huge wrestling match on the floor. And I *had* David pinned, I really did. He just doesn't want to admit it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all sleep in the same bed, heaped around and over each other. Unless someone's mad at someone, like how Jalil gets angry over something Christopher said but didn't really mean, and then he'll sleep alone in his bedroom. Sometimes they all sleep in different rooms, when someone's really peeved. But it never lasts for very long because they can't sleep without each other. Jalil is used to the familiar weight of David on his chest and Christopher doesn't feel right without four other legs mixed up with his own.  
  
Sometimes only two of them will mess around with each other, not all three. But they don't get jealous. It evens out somehow. They all belong to each other. David has as much a right to kiss Jalil as he does to kiss Christopher.  
  
It's not normal, not even here in a world of gods and witches and crazies. But from the moment they all met Senna their lives took a turn. For the worst? For the best? For the better, at least. They're picking up the pieces.  
  
Jalil and Christopher suddenly realize, one day, that the two of them together would actually work by itself. Just Jalil and Christopher would last. Jalil and David is too gloomy. David and Christopher is too dysfunctional. Too weird. Jalil and Christopher, well, it works. But still they stay with David. Not out of pity. No one needs that. It's more the fact that while Jalil and Christopher works, Jalil, David, and Christopher has a nicer ring to it. There's a little something more there. There's something that makes it better. David is an extra. Not entirely disposable, supposedly, but why would they leave him? He's still broken. They have to take care of him. And in return he gives something back. The missing facet. Something that doesn't really have a name but exists. Something that you shouldn't need but do. Something even Jalil can't figure out.  
  
It started with David, and now he completes it. David's just a shred of something. But he's the finishing touch. He makes a work a masterpiece.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Review? Please? *puppy eyes* 


End file.
